1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to exercise equipment. More specifically, the present invention relates to methods and apparatus for a multi-use, progressive resistance compact exercise machine for home use utilizing a lever arm linkage system.
2. Description of the Related Art
A literal explosion has taken pace in the field of physical fitness and particularly in the equipment utilized in fitness activities. It is generally accepted that certain benefits to ones health and well being flow to those who are physical fit. Many individuals who would otherwise reap these fitness benefits have busy schedules that prevent them from participating in fitness activities on a regular basis. Visiting gynamiums or other athletic centers is often time consuming and thus time inefficient to busy individuals.
In general, exercise machines permit simultaneous use by a number of individuals and are normally utilized in a commercial environment such as an athletic club. Therefore, initial disadvantages to a busy individual include access to the machine in a busy club environment and the related time consumption. In considering a general home fitness program, a plurality of exercise movements are normally included in exercise machine training programs. These movements are designed to exercise the major muscle groups. In reviewing the prior art as it relates to exercise machines, these exercise movements often require separate stations. Thus, it is generally necessary to have access to an athletic club or similar organization that provides exercise machines having multiple stations which permit executing the movements. The only alternative is to acquire a machine having multiple stations to perform the exercise movements at home. This alternative is generally cost prohibitive and space consuming.
It was recognized that a more convenient means for obtaining general fitness exercise on a regular basis for busy individuals was necessary. A solution to this problem appeared with the development of the home gym and other home use exercise devices. Various types of gyms and exercise devices which are intended to be utilized in residential and office environments have been known in the prior art. By way of example, several forms of such devices can be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,708,167, 3,850,431, 4,183,520, 4,317,566, 4,470,596, 4,624,457, 4,691,916, 4,793,608, 4,836,535, 4,986,538, 4,898,381 and 5,018,725.
The majority of the exercising devices disclosed by the above-recited U.S. Patents teach a weight stack which is raised or lowered by a cable, belt, chain or similar means. Further, some of these patented devices teach the inclusion of a lever arm and a pivot point while others do not. A significant problem that exists with exercise machines of the prior art is that they include, if at all, only one lever arm operating through a single pivot point. Therefore, it is often not possible to emulate the proper biomechanical and kinesiological function adhering to a particular exercise that the device is designed to perform. Unfortunately, this situation increases the risk of user injury. Therefore, another common problem which results is that initial adjusting or reconfiguring of the exercising device, other than weight and seat adjustments, is required prior to use.
In those devices that exhibit only a single lever arm and a single pivot point, the number of exercises that can be performed biomechanically and kinesiologically correct is limited. In order to accomplish correct movement, the single pivot point must be adjustable on the main frame stanchion of the device. Such required adjusting is inconvenient and devices exhibiting a single pivot point tend to be balky.
Further, other devices include multiple stations which creates a space consideration problem or include multiple stations with a single weight stack which limits the use of the device to a single user at any time. Thus, attempted use by multiple individuals creates time consideration problems similar to those experienced in busy athletic clubs. Still other known home exercise devices, while occupying less space, are fitted with an elastic resistance means in lieu of a weight resistance load.
Thus, there is a need in the art for an improvement in home exercising devices which exhibits a construction that permits the proper biomechanical and kinesiological function adhering to a particular exercise which reduces the risk of injury, eliminates the necessity of adjusting or reconfiguring the device prior to use, permits completing a general fitness program on a compact machine suitable for home or office use, is less expensive than equivalent devices of the past and is space economical.